The Last Zelda
by Alfonts
Summary: Times are changing in Hyrule. Unusual ideas are appearing all over the place. Democracy has taken root and many nations are much better for it. However, beneath this guise, more sinister things are afoot. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Oh, this is a new prologue (if anybody's reading this...) For various reasons I fell behind in writing this, so I'm starting again. I'm not making any plot changes, just a lot of stylistic ones. I hope it's all for the better!_**

A shadow passed Link on the outside wall of the tower, disappearing around the corner. As soon as it was gone another brazier came into view, starting the race over again. Of course Link would lose this race, as he would lose all such races on his near endless climb, yet there was little else he could do to stave the monotony of his ascent. He'd long since replaced his sword and shield on his back and was even contemplating removing his gauntlets, if only to let his hands breathe a little. But Link decided to press on. He could draw his sword at a moment's notice , and even remove his shield with relative ease. Yet being caught trying to fumble with his gloves would be ludicrous. Besides, he might no longer be climbing the stairs two-by-two, but slowly and surely Link was making his way up the tower.

Far above, though not as far as he would have liked, sat Ganondorf. It goes without saying that his room was the highest of the tallest tower; but there the cliché ended. Where there should have been torches, flickering a dull-red light over everything, there instead hung efficient gas lanterns with their warm yellow glow. Where there should have been a throne sat a simple wooden chair and where there should have been monstrous servants awaiting his bidding, instead was a matching desk. Admittedly, both pieces of furniture were designed with the kind of simplicity only the rich could afford; but an observer would most likely feel cheated that the Lord of Evil say on a chair of mahogany, rather than a throne of skulls.

It was actually this break with tradition that Ganondorf was contemplating as he sat on the edge of his chair. In his hand was a golden talisman which he kept turning. And whilst his eyes seemed to study how the three golden triangles fit together to form a large one, careful observation would have revealed that his gaze was focussed beyond the Triforce. The simple fact of the matter was that he didn't have enough time. Ganondorf had already looked into the future to deduce the consequences of his actions, and there were outcomes that even the Lord of Evil found disturbing. Yet he was no barbarian, and knew well that fortune telling was only ever a balance of probabilities, rather than a concrete certainty. A sudden crash at the doors signalled that Ganondorf had run out of time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, with the utmost care, he began to speak his wish into the Triforce.

Outside, Link was getting frustrated. The massive double oak doors leading into Ganondorf's chamber were still smouldering from his last attempt to break through. It was galling that if there had have been any magic woven into the doors, _any_, then Link could have dispelled it and made the doors disappear with it. After all he'd been through, he was being thwarted by something for its sheer ordinariness. He punched the wood, sending another massive echo through the tower. Some of the charcoal came off on his gauntlet, but on the whole the door remained intact. Since it was obviously going to take too long to set fire to the oak Link was left with the simple option of using his magically enhanced strength to break in. He drew his sword and, with a sigh, began to swing. Inside the chamber, Ganondorf was still seated. But instead of holding the golden triforce, his hands now clasped a leather-bound book. A black leather-bound book, for what was an evil lord without style? Leafing through the pages, Ganondorf nodded slowly in grim satisfaction. He didn't know why he had felt it necessary to create this tome, after all it changed very little, yet Ganondorf felt it was somehow necessary for someone to "understand".

It was only as a piece of wood skidded passed his foot that Ganondorf gave consideration to what his nemesis was doing. The steady thwack of steel on wood should have clued him in, but it was only by raising his head and looking at the door that Ganondorf was able to puzzle out Link's strategy. A look of mild disbelief crossed his face. Link had simply decided to play the role of lumberjack and slowly cut his way through the door. He'd already cut a hole of about three inches right through the door, and each successive blow knocked off a few more chips of wood. Ganondorf didn't understand why Link hadn't simply fired an arrow through whilst he was busy, but Link had never been renowned for his intelligence. It was tiresome. So Ganondorf waited until the most inopportune moment, when Link was just beginning to swing, and with a small magical gesture sent the doors crashing open. The results were satisfactory.

"Tell me, do you ever wonder why we have to go through all this?"

Link's eyes narrowed. He'd recovered his physical balance, only to have Ganondorf steal his mental footing. He said nothing.

"No, of course not, I forgot who I was speaking to." He sighed. "Well then, can I ask you a favour? Can you look after this book for me?" He held forth the volume. "Make sure it stays safe for as long as possible? It's quite indestructible, but of little use if it's trapped inside a mountain for the rest of eternity.

Link didn't move.

"Come, we both know who's going to win this fight; consider it a dying man's last request. Besides, I promise it would be for what you consider 'the greater good'." the condescension in Ganondorf's voice was palpable.

The two remained stock still. Ganondorf on the chair, normally far taller then Link, was now brought down lower his eye-level.

"Throw it."

"I beg your pardon?" Ganondorf's eyebrows creased.

"Throw it by my feet." Link's voice was dead level. Obviously this was something he didn't think the representative of all that was good in the would should do.


	2. Chapter 1

The Last Zelda Chapter 1 

**OK. More reviews, advice, etc... I've released two chapters back to back because They, plus another few thousand words, were all going to be one chapter. I realised that would make one ridiculously long chapter. Suitable when published, but not for this website ;) Enjoy! I don't own Zelda... Yet! Oh, and the same thing goes for underlined words, including names.**

On the fret board fingers moved slowly. They progressed with precision and grace, changing shape at regular intervals. Their partners danced crazily over the pit, leaping in a magical order that has its roots in the chaos of life. The tune they plucked out was sweet, cheerful and made the audience want to cry. It was the happy face that those with no hope wear. It was one last laugh at the inevitable.

All around the inn the guests fell silent. The young man on stage had already shown his skill. He'd played all the favourites, a few new ones and now this. He was alone up there. He had a guitar and a piece of steel around his neck that made music when blown into. The guitar was, of course, magical. No natural instrument could be heard over the din of a normal inn. To accompany these was a small box that amplified his voice. It was professional, but not uncommon in a slightly up market establishment.

On the final word the music stoped. The audience held its breath. What was less than a second stretched and expanded. No one recognised his nationality, though he was reasonably handsome. He had dark unruly hair that covered his ears and eyes that matched. He lacked the shoulders of a farmer but certainly had too much muscle for someone who played guitar for a living. The fingers began move again. This time he blew into the small metal box as well. It was a small simple piece of repetition, but it worked. It was then time for a return to the second verse

It was to be his final piece. He'd made the announcement and all the patrons had quietened down to show their respects. However, once his fingers had begun to move the whole room had fallen silent. It was captivating. The audience stared at the stage. Matthew's eyes moved slowly across the room, talking to each person in turn. His voice added to the effect. Where many other performers sang and made their voices dance Matthew merely spoke in rhythm and key. Each member of the rapt audience felt as if the song were specifically for them.

Again, the music ended on the final word. But this time there was a subtle difference. It had a finality that made sure the audience understood it really was the end. There was no applause. No one spoke. Matthew waited a few moments whilst he collected his thoughts and returned to the world around him. The audience just stared. Then he stood, still in silence, and began to pack away his instruments. A voice called out.

"You surely aren't planning to leave us with such sad thoughts on our minds are you?"

The words were spoken by a young woman up the back. She had dark skin and red hair that marked her as a Gerudo. If not, the facetious expression on her face certainly did.

"You wouldn't want to be held responsible for the tears of a young, defenceless girl, would you?"

"Of course not," Matthew replied, "had you a broom or bucket to defend yourself with I could have left you in clear conscience. However armed as you are, with two _small _scimitars I suppose I will be forced to play one last song."

An informal tradition had always existed around the Gerudo race. Whenever one of them sat at a bar the seats either side of them would be left empty. Tonight, however, one was being occupied.

"I must say, you are a brave man for sitting there," the Gerudo didn't even look across.

"Really? Most people say things like: 'You're either very brave or very stupid'."

"Few idiots can understand sarcasm," she gave Matthew a pointed look, "There can always be a first." She had a sip and returned to her glass gazing.

"Ah! But you see Madam. I have the finest protection that money can't buy," that got her attention, "You see, I am far too insignificant to kill."

"I could still rob you," a hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Did I mention it was the best protection money _can't_ buy?"

"I believe you did…"

"Well there you have it. I'm blessed with the insignificance that only the truly poor can afford," a hint of a smile appeared on _his_ lips.

She was still trying to act bored but it was obvious to Mathew he'd broken through.

"It's unusual for a Gerudo to travel alone. Might I ask what brings you to Kakariko Village?"

"You can ask. Unfortunately I can not tell you."

"Really? Then can I at least have your name?"

"Nabooru. Nabooru of Adeski."

This time Matthew genuinely smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Nabooru of Adeski. I'm Matthew."

"Matthew. Quite an unusual name. Might I ask where it's from?"

"You may. Unfortunately I can not tell you."

Nabooru merely rolled her eyes, "When you sat there I expected you to buy me a drink. Is there still a chance of that?"

Matthew looked her up and down. He would have placed her in her mid to late twenties, maybe four years older than himself. Her ruby red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that reached to her waist. Her large eyes were amber, although a little of their beauty was knocked out by the sarcastic expression she was wearing. However, that was not what now attracted Matthew's attention. What he now noticed was her garb. Her clothes might, at first glance, be typical travelling clothes. However Matthew recognised costly gear when he saw it.

"Did I mention how I could afford my insignificance?"

A little more sarcasm left and little more smile returned to take its place. Mathew even thought he heard a faint chuckle.

"Yes, I believe you did mention that. And if…"

"Hut!" he quickly cut her off, "However, I'm sure I could afford one drink. What would you like?"

"Hmmm…" Nabooru considered the drinks on the shelf before her. The Tramp had quite the variety. It was one of the first of its kind in Hyrule. Further north, in the desert regions, a new fashion had started up. There were now inns that had _class_. They were more than places for weary men to get pissed. They offered more than gruel and ale.

"The orange brandy sounds nice," it was the most expensive on the shelf.

Mathew sighed, "Whatever the lady requires."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**I have ZERO experience horse riding. Sorry about any inaccuracies, feel free to correct me. I don't own Zelda and I owe apologies to Tales of Symphonia, which I don't own either. Good game. Play it.**

The next morning found Mathew waiting outside the stables. He'd long since learned the art of drinking a lot whilst actually consuming very little. Even so, it had been a late night and he wasn't sure how it had gone. He hadn't slept with Nabooru and the woman had downed an incredible amount of alcohol. His wallet was feeling substantially lighter. On the other hand, she'd told him that the best place to buy horses was Lon Lon ranch and she'd offered him a ride there on one of her horses. It was three days ride and apparently on her way.

"So you really are serious about coming with me then?"

Mathew turned around. There she was. Even if she didn't have a hangover, Mathew felt she could have at least had the decency to look a little tired.

"Yes. I hope I don't disillusion you about the romantic life of the Bard though."

"Really?" she said as they walked into the stables, "And how would you do that?"

"Well, some of us make our living through natural talent," he paused whilst he took in the inside of the stables inside of the stables, "others do it through sheer volume of training. I'm sure you can work out which category I fall into."

There was a group of very fine horses down the back. It didn't matter that Matthew didn't know the first thing about horses; they simply screamed short odds.

Nabooru looked at him, "Have you eaten?"

"Sure have. I could only afford to eat at the Gentleman though."

"Oh you live such a sad life."

Matthew gritted his teeth, trying to make it look like a smile. You could only stand so much sarcasm. Nabooru got in the saddle and left the stable. All the horses bar one left with her. He supposed he was a little guilty as well.

"Right then," Nabooru called, "Get in the saddle."

Matthew just stood there and stared at what was to be his mount. It stared back.

"What's the problem?" Nabooru brought her horse back over, "Have you not ridden a horse before?"

Mathew smiled, "Funny you should mention that really…"

Sarcasm left her face to be replaced by sheer disbelief, "You're serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Matthew had been right, she did look better when she wasn't being cynical.

"Well, just hop in the saddle. Things should just work themselves out."

"Oh, and that's scientific way of working these things out is it?"

"Scientific?"

He placed one foot in the saddle and heaved himself over.

"Never mind. Now how do I make this thing go?"

"You say 'forward'. Give the reins a flick if necessary."

"You trained it in Hylian?"

"Yes."

Matthew waited for further explanation.

"Something to do with your mission?"

"I am afraid so."

He sighed. "Ah well. Forward."

Matthew gave the reigns a flick for good measure. Much to his surprise the horse actually did what it was supposed to. It slowly walked out of the stables. Nabooru followed closely.

"Tell me: Is this horse very well trained or do I have some sort of natural talent here?"

Nabooru smiled, "Let's just say: I'd hate do disenchant you."

Their slow walk eventually took them out of town. Matthew could already tell this was going to be a journey his behind wouldn't thank him for.

"How about we try a canter?"

So far Matthew had been fine. The horse had navigated all the obstacles in his way and generally went where he wanted it to. Matthew was toying with the idea that it might be smarter than he was. He shrugged.

"You're the boss."

"Alright, you simply do the same as before only in a stronger voice. You also give it a small kick on the rump."

Matthew did exactly what she said. This caused Nabooru to release a string of curses. And the Gerudo language is a good one to curse in. She dug her heels into her own horses flanks and was soon off after him. She had to hand it to Matthew. Whilst the horse may have been completely out of his control he did seem to know how to ride. Or at least stay in the saddle. Nabooru closed in until she was almost level with him. It was then that Matthew worked out how to make the horse stop.

"HALT!" he screamed, pulling on the reins sharply.

The horse between his legs did just that, quiet suddenly. He was nearly thrown forward out of his saddle. As it was, his ankles felt as if they'd broken from the tremendous tug of the stirrups. Then the horse reared up. By gripping the front of the saddle and shifting his wait Matthew actually managed to stay on. In the short time it took Nabooru to wheel her horse around and get back to Matthew his mount had already settled.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh immensely," he could only be so sarcastic in the face of pain, "God my ankles are killing me!"

"Do you think you've broken them?"

Mathew moved his ankles around a little.

"No, I don't think so. They'll just be sore come morning."

"It is morning."

"Well that explains it then."

"Will you be alright to ride?"

"Yeah, I've done worse to myself."

Nabooru smiled a little, "I was actually impressed you stayed in the saddle back there."

Matthew sighed, "Thanks, although to be honest: So was I."

They rode on for a several hours, mostly in silence. Technically they had lunch in the saddle, although Matthew felt he had lunch on the saddle rather than in it. It was spring but most of the trees were still bare and the wind still had a quite a bite to it. Mathew's whole body was aching. He wasn't sure if his knees would ever be able to touch again.

"So where are we riding to?"

"A small town called Neras."

"How long till we get there?"

"Well, it's quite a long ride normally. But you're inexperienced so it'll be even longer. I'd say we'd be getting in after dark. That's without another break."

So far they'd stopped twice, both times so that Matthew could pee behind some bushes. Somehow Nabooru had managed to make him feel as though he'd added hours to their travel time. He looked up. The sun was roughly three-quarters through its cycle.

"If it's so far then why didn't we stop at the last town we passed through? My whole body's killing me."

"Normally I would, but I'm in a hurry. This is the only other place where I can cut a day off my journey. Why don't you do something to take your mind of the discomfort?"

"Like what?" Mathew turned to look at Nabooru against the protests of his body. This was one of the few sarcasmless conversations they'd had today.

"Well, you're a bard. Surely you have a story you can tell?"

"I'm afraid not. I only do music."

"A traveller who can't ride a horse and a bard who doesn't know any stories. You're quite the mix."

So much for sarcasmless...

"Surely you know one story?"

"Well, there's one. But it's long. Very long."

Nabooru shrugged, "We've got time."

"No, I'm talking epic. As in I could tell it to you and not be finished by the time we reach Lon Lon ranch."

"Well, just start it. If it's good I'll come back and pay you to hear the rest of it."

"Sounds like a plan. Well… this is a bit of an unusual story. It starts at the back of a classroom, where our hero is holding two pails of water. But before I come to that I need to explain a few things about the land in which this tale is set…"

Mathew had never really told stories before, but he was finding it wasn't too hard. He'd read plenty of stories and he knew how to talk, it was merely at matter of filling in the details. Besides, Nabooru was a good listener. Whilst she still made the odd cynical comment about the story, she mostly just listened. Occasionally she would ask him to clarify something, but mostly she just watched the road ahead whilst he prattled on. Matthew would like to have lost himself in the story but he was still too uncomfortable that. Still, it took his mind of the discomfort for a few minutes at a time.

"…drawing both swords from their sheaths he stepped forwards-"

"Hold on."

Mathew looked across at Nabooru. He'd been getting into the story.

"What is it?"

"See in the distance?"

"Err… Yeah, a couple of buildings?"

"That's where we're stopping for the night."

"I thought you said it would be dark by the time we got here."

She shrugged, "I lied. This way I figured you'd be happy we got here early."

Mathew just rolled his eyes.

"How about we make things interesting?"

Mathew gave Nabooru a suspicious glance, "How?"

"A race?"

"You're kidding me," Matthew knew she wasn't, "This is the first time I've ever been on a horse."

"So? I've got another five tied to me. I can't move very well like this."

"That hardly makes it fair and you FORWARD!"

This time Matthew was ready. It still wasn't a question of riding so much as staying in the saddle, but he was staying in the saddle better. He risked a glance behind him. Nabooru was having trouble spurring her horses into action, that meant he was still making ground. He managed to kick the horse one more time to try and get another burst of speed. His entire body was protesting at the strain he was giving it but he just ignored it. He looked back and cursed. Nabooru had managed to organise the horses around her and was now starting to get going. Matthew was still gaining ground, but not with the same vigour. He looked for the town in the distance, but couldn't see it. The road had taken a small dive and left the village out of sight. The horse beneath him was slowing down. He called out again and gave it another kick.

Another glance behind him told him that Nabooru was now travelling at the same speed, possibly gaining. He still couldn't see the town but it would soon come into sight as he crested the hill. The steed beneath him was still going strong. The village came into sight. He'd covered about half the distance but Nabooru was now gaining on him. All he could do was encourage his horse and hope that he hadn't made his dash to early. The road was level from here and he would be able to see the village the whole way.

Now he could make out the sound of the horses behind him. He glanced back and saw Nabooru with a grim smile on her face. Gaining hard. Soon the sound of her posse was massive. Matthew spurred his horse on more, although whether that made the horse move faster or whether it was simply the natural fear of six stampeding beasts it was hard to tell. For a brief moment he thought he was actually going to do it. He had about an eigth of the distance remaining and he was somehow managing to make ground. But the next thing he knew Nabooru's horses were all around him and then they were past him.

By the time Matthew made it into town he was back down to a canter. He didn't want to repeat the incident earlier that day.

"You cheated!"

"Yes," It was succinct and to the point.

"It was clever."

"Really?" Mathew hadn't really considered it a brilliant hustle.

"Most Hyleans wouldn't think of it."

"Well I'm not most Hyleans."

"You really are tired aren't you?"

"Oh my yes."

Nabooru gave him a degrading smile, "So no poor offers to sleep with me?"

"What? I thought you might want to save money," he gave her an endearing smile.

"'I don't have much money so how's about we go halves on a room'? That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard."

Not sarcasm, sure he was being burned, but at least it wasn't sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for any offence I may have caused you."

Nabooru smiled, "Don't be. It's a pleasant change."

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you not to be sorry."

Mathew winced, "Real funny. Ha Ha. So what? You think it's pleasant to be the subject of sleazy pick-up lines? Because look… I've got a whole list of women who'll disagree with you."

"I wouldn't doubt it. But I enjoy a different reaction for a change."

"What? Variety is the spice of life and all that?"

"You laugh, but do you know how many people would try and hit on a Gerudo?"

"Well I know at least one…"

"Or try and cheat a Gerudo?"

"One again…"

Nabooru just rolled her eyes.

_Shit! I Blew that one._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

**I have ZERO experience horse riding. Sorry about any inaccuracies, feel free to correct me. I don't own Zelda and I owe apologies to Tales of Symphonia, which I don't own either. Good game. Play it.**

The next morning found Mathew waiting outside the stables. He'd long since learned the art of drinking a lot whilst actually consuming very little. Even so, it had been a late night and he wasn't sure how it had gone. He hadn't slept with Nabooru and the woman had downed an incredible amount of alcohol. His wallet was feeling substantially lighter. On the other hand, she'd told him that the best place to buy horses was Lon Lon ranch and she'd offered him a ride there on one of her horses. It was three days ride and apparently on her way.

"So you really are serious about coming with me then?"

Mathew turned around. There she was. Even if she didn't have a hangover, Mathew felt she could have at least had the decency to look a little tired.

"Yes. I hope I don't disillusion you about the romantic life of the Bard though."

"Really?" she said as they walked into the stables, "And how would you do that?"

"Well, some of us make our living through natural talent," he paused whilst his eyes roamed the stables, "others do it through sheer volume of training. I'm sure you can work out which category I fall into."

There was a group of very fine horses down the back. It didn't matter that Matthew didn't know the first thing about horses; they simply screamed short odds.

Nabooru looked at him, "Have you eaten?"

"Sure have. I could only afford to eat at the Gentleman though."

"Oh you live such a sad life."

Matthew gritted his teeth, trying to make it look like a smile. You could only stand so much sarcasm. Nabooru got in the saddle and left the stable. All the horses bar one left with her. He supposed he was a little guilty as well.

"Right then," Nabooru called, "Get in the saddle."

Matthew just stood there and stared at what was to be his mount. It stared back.

"What's the problem?" Nabooru brought her horse back over, "Have you not ridden a horse before?"

Mathew smiled, "Funny you should mention that really…"

Sarcasm left her face to be replaced by sheer disbelief, "You're serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Matthew had been right, she did look better when she wasn't being cynical.

"Well, just hop in the saddle. Things should just work themselves out."

"Oh, and that's scientific way of working these things out is it?"

"Scientific?"

He placed one foot in the saddle and heaved himself over.

"Never mind. Now how do I make this thing go?"

"You say 'forward'. Give the reins a flick if necessary."

"You trained it in Hylian?"

"Yes."

Matthew waited for further explanation.

"Something to do with your mission?"

"I am afraid so."

He sighed. "Ah well. Forward."

Matthew gave the reigns a flick for good measure. Much to his surprise the horse actually did what it was supposed to. It slowly walked out of the stables. Nabooru followed closely.

"Tell me: Is this horse very well trained or do I have some sort of natural talent here?"

Nabooru smiled, "Let's just say: I'd hate do disenchant you."

Their slow walk eventually took them out of town. Matthew could already tell this was going to be a journey his behind wouldn't thank him for.

"How about we try a canter?"

So far Matthew had been fine. The horse had navigated all the obstacles in his way and generally went where he wanted it to. Matthew was toying with the idea that it might be smarter than he was. He shrugged.

"You're the boss."

"Alright, you simply do the same as before only in a stronger voice. You also give it a small kick on the rump."

Matthew did exactly what she said. This caused Nabooru to release a string of curses. And the Gerudo language is a good one to curse in. She dug her heels into her own horses flanks and was soon off after him. She had to hand it to Matthew. Whilst the horse may have been completely out of his control he did seem to know how to ride. Or at least stay in the saddle. Nabooru closed in until she was almost level with him. It was then that Matthew worked out how to make the horse stop.

"HALT!" he screamed, pulling on the reins sharply.

The horse between his legs did just that, quiet suddenly. He was nearly thrown forward out of his saddle. As it was, his ankles felt as if they'd broken from the tremendous tug of the stirrups. Then the horse reared up. By gripping the front of the saddle and shifting his wait Matthew actually managed to stay on. In the short time it took Nabooru to wheel her horse around and get back to Matthew his mount had already settled.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh immensely," he could only be so sarcastic in the face of pain, "God my ankles are killing me!"

"Do you think you've broken them?"

Mathew moved his ankles around a little.

"No, I don't think so. They'll just be sore come morning."

"It is morning."

"Well that explains it then."

"Will you be alright to ride?"

"Yeah, I've done worse to myself."

Nabooru smiled a little, "I was actually impressed you stayed in the saddle back there."

Matthew sighed, "Thanks, although to be honest: So was I."

They rode on for a several hours, mostly in silence. Technically they had lunch in the saddle, although Matthew felt he had lunch on the saddle rather than in it. It was spring but most of the trees were still bare and the wind still had a quite a bite to it. Mathew's whole body was aching. He wasn't sure if his knees would ever be able to touch again.

"So where are we riding to?"

"A small town called Neras."

"How long till we get there?"

"Well, it's quite a long ride normally. But you're inexperienced so it'll be even longer. I'd say we'd be getting in after dark. That's without another break."

So far they'd stopped twice, both times so that Matthew could pee behind some bushes. Somehow Nabooru had managed to make him feel as though he'd added hours to their travel time. He looked up. The sun was roughly three-quarters through its cycle.

"If it's so far then why didn't we stop at the last town we passed through? My whole body's killing me."

"Normally I would, but I'm in a hurry. This is the only other place where I can cut a day off my journey. Why don't you do something to take your mind of the discomfort?"

"Like what?" Mathew turned to look at Nabooru against the protests of his body. This was one of the few sarcasmless conversations they'd had today.

"Well, you're a bard. Surely you have a story you can tell?"

"I'm afraid not. I only do music."

"A traveller who can't ride a horse and a bard who doesn't know any stories. You're quite the mix."

So much for sarcasmless...

"Surely you know one story?"

"Well, there's one. But it's long. Very long."

Nabooru shrugged, "We've got time."

"No, I'm talking epic. As in I could tell it to you and not be finished by the time we reach Lon Lon ranch."

"Well, just start it. If it's good I'll come back and pay you to hear the rest of it."

"Sounds like a plan. Well… this is a bit of an unusual story. It starts at the back of a classroom, where our hero is holding two pails of water. But before I come to that I need to explain a few things about the land in which this tale is set…"

Mathew had never really told stories before, but he was finding it wasn't too hard. He'd read plenty of stories and he knew how to talk, it was merely at matter of filling in the details. Besides, Nabooru was a good listener. Whilst she still made the odd cynical comment about the story, she mostly just listened. Occasionally she would ask him to clarify something, but mostly she just watched the road ahead whilst he prattled on. Matthew would like to have lost himself in the story but he was still too uncomfortable that. Still, it took his mind of the discomfort for a few minutes at a time.

"…drawing both swords from their sheaths he stepped forwards-"

"Hold on."

Mathew looked across at Nabooru. He'd been getting into the story.

"What is it?"

"See in the distance?"

"Err… Yeah, a couple of buildings?"

"That's where we're stopping for the night."

"I thought you said it would be dark by the time we got here."

She shrugged, "I lied. This way I figured you'd be happy we got here early."

Mathew just rolled his eyes.

"How about we make things interesting?"

Mathew gave Nabooru a suspicious glance, "How?"

"A race?"

"You're kidding me," Matthew knew she wasn't, "This is the first time I've ever been on a horse."

"So? I've got another five tied to me. I can't move very well like this."

"That hardly makes it fair and you FORWARD!"

This time Matthew was ready. It still wasn't a question of riding so much as staying in the saddle, but he was staying in the saddle better. He risked a glance behind him. Nabooru was having trouble spurring her horses into action, that meant he was still making ground. He managed to kick the horse one more time to try and get another burst of speed. His entire body was protesting at the strain he was giving it but he just ignored it. He looked back and cursed. Nabooru had managed to organise the horses around her and was now starting to get going. Matthew was still gaining ground, but not with the same vigour. He looked for the town in the distance, but couldn't see it. The road had taken a small dive and left the village out of sight. The horse beneath him was slowing down. He called out again and gave it another kick.

Another glance behind him told him that Nabooru was now travelling at the same speed, possibly gaining. He still couldn't see the town but it would soon come into sight as he crested the hill. The steed beneath him was still going strong. The village came into sight. He'd covered about half the distance but Nabooru was now gaining on him. All he could do was encourage his horse and hope that he hadn't made his dash to early. The road was level from here and he would be able to see the village the whole way.

Now he could make out the sound of the horses behind him. He glanced back and saw Nabooru with a grim smile on her face. Gaining hard. Soon the sound of her posse was massive. Matthew spurred his horse on more, although whether that made the horse move faster or whether it was simply the natural fear of six stampeding beasts it was hard to tell. For a brief moment he thought he was actually going to do it. He had about an eigth of the distance remaining and he was somehow managing to make ground. But the next thing he knew Nabooru's horses were all around him and then they were past him.

By the time Matthew made it into town he was back down to a canter. He didn't want to repeat the incident earlier that day.

"You cheated!"

"Yes," It was succinct and to the point.

"It was clever."

"Really?" Mathew hadn't really considered it a brilliant hustle.

"Most Hyleans wouldn't think of it."

"Well I'm not most Hyleans."

"You really are tired aren't you?"

"Oh my yes."

Nabooru gave him a degrading smile, "So no poor offers to sleep with me?"

"What? I thought you might want to save money," he gave her an endearing smile.

"'I don't have much money so how's about we go halves on a room'? That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard."

Not sarcasm, sure he was being burned, but at least it wasn't sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for any offence I may have caused you."

Nabooru smiled, "Don't be. It's a pleasant change."

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you not to be sorry."

Mathew winced, "Real funny. Ha Ha. So what? You think it's pleasant to be the subject of sleazy pick-up lines? Because look… I've got a whole list of women who'll disagree with you."

"I wouldn't doubt it. But I enjoy a different reaction for a change."

"What? Variety is the spice of life and all that?"

"You laugh, but do you know how many people would try and hit on a Gerudo?"

"Well I know at least one…"

"Or try and cheat a Gerudo?"

"One again…"

Nabooru just rolled her eyes.

_Shit! I Blew that one._


	5. Chapter 4

**After problems with my old beta reader, and just general laziness on my part, I now have chapter 4 up here. I'd just like to offer a quick thanks to those who have left reviews, your responses are always appreciated; and a special thanks to my beta-reader, Whistle, who has done a fantastic job helping me with this chapter. I'm sure you can really notice the difference. Once I'v got chapter five up here I'm actually going to go back over my previous chapters and (hopefully!) bring them up to scratch...**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4 **

Upon awakening, Matthew was greeted by one of the most glorious sensations known to man: the smell of bacon. He smiled; he hadn't had bacon and eggs for what seemed like ages. During the recent winter all that he could afford was porridge and, if he was lucky, honey. What Matthew really wanted to do was roll over and sleep for a few more minutes, but like some cartoon character he could feel the scent pulling him onwards.

Shortly he found himself outside the main house on the ranch. He paused to consider his options. After dinner last night Matthew would have assumed that this breakfast was for him as well, but then he would have expected Malon to have woken him earlier… Or at all… Still, it smelled good. What Matthew needed was an excuse… He knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he called through the door, "Nabooru's awake, and all the healing has left her perfectly well, but starving. She wondered if it you had some eggs and possibly some bacon for us to cook for breakfast."

"But I hate bacon and eggs."

Matthew spun around in an attempt to place his back against the door. He would have done it if Malon hadn't opened the door just in time for him to leap through, tripping on the step. Matthew plummeted backwards, hitting his head on the corner of a table on the way down.

"My goddess!" fortunately Malon had made her way clear as Matthew had barged through the door, "Are you all right?"

Nabooru gave Matthew an amused smile, "Yes, he's alright, he only hit his head, nothing serious."

"That hurts, Nabooru," Matthew gave her a look of facetious sorrow.

"I'm sure it does," Malon obviously hadn't picked up on his sarcasm, "Let me have a look at it."

"Umm… sure," Matthew didn't really know what to say to that, "That's not exactly what I was referring to-"

But it was too late, Malon had already begun her inspection of the wound. Matthew believed there were two types of doctors, those that simply gave up when they didn't really know what to do, and those who felt that enough prodding and poking would make up for their lack of knowledge. Unfortunately Malon was one of the latter kind.

"Well there's a nasty cut here, I'd get Link to heal it, but he's already left this morning," she paused, "I'm not really sure what to do with it seeing as all your hair's in the way."

"How much bleeding is there?" Nabooru stepped closer, "It's not really serious. Back in my bags I've got an ointment to rub on it. It's nothing like what Link gave me, but it'll stop the bleeding and let it heal up in a couple of days."

She held out her hand.

"Come on, I've got to go back for our stuff."

Matthew pulled himself up and winced, his head was really starting to hurt now.

"Thanks."

"And I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back."

Matthew turned around and smiled warmly at Malon, no amount of pain could have stopped him.

"Thank you very much, it smells wonderful," Matthew didn't even have to look across to know Nabooru's eyes were rolling, "I'll be back in a minute."

He was thankful that Nabooru held her tongue until they were outside.

"So, what smooth talking line did your silver tongue spread all over her?" Nabooru gave him an innocent look, "I can't afford a room in the guesthouse, would it be cheaper if I slept with you?"

"I'll have you know I haven't spread anything all over Malon."

"Really? There are so many cows here, I assumed there would have been cream somewhere."

"I…" Matthew thought about where this conversation was going, he had a sneaking suspicion that Nabooru was going to win, "…am not going to continue this conversation."

"Why?" she gave him a disparaging look, "Don't think you can be dirtier than I can?"

"Nabooru," Matthew paused, considering whether his next few words were worth it, "I don't think anyone could be dirtier than you."

"Except for you."

They'd stopped outside the guesthouse. Matthew and Nabooru simply looked at each other. For her part Nabooru looked rightfully ashamed. Matthew broke the silence.

"That was terrible!"

"I am sorry. I'm not supposing you'd believe that it was due to my inadequate control of the Hylian language and that in my native tongue it would have been incredibly witty, funny and scathing?"

Matthew shook his head, "Mmm…no. Quite frankly, you have a better control over the language than I do."

"Ahhh well, what is it the Hylians say?" asked Nabooru, entering the guesthouse, "You win some, you lose some?"

Matthew shrugged, "I believe so."

Nabooru opened one of her bags and quickly pulled out a small wooden container. Like most of her other belongings the small container was incredibly simple, but oozed style and money. She opened it to reveal some sort of waxy substance. It was a slightly translucent yellow colour, like the colour of a banana that had turned slightly opaque. Matthew's only positive thought was that he'd had worse things in his cuts. It wasn't really much of a comfort.

After rubbing a little on the back of her hand Nabooru looked over to Matthew, "The first thing we have to do is wash off some of the blood. Follow me."

Matthew felt the back of his head as he stood up. Pulling his hand away, he saw there was a surprising amount of blood. He made sure to grab the towel with his other hand on his way out.

"Argh! Couldn't we have waited to heat some water before we did this?"

That morning there was a thin layer of frost on the ground. The water Nabooru was pumping over his head brought this to Matthew's attention very clearly.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be back to Malon in a minute. Besides, I'm done."

Matthew sat up straight. Nabooru handed him a towel and he started to dry his hair a little. When he finished there was a nice little red patch on the towel.

"Now hold still, this might sting a little."

Matthew braced himself as Nabooru began to spread the waxy substance on the back of Matthew's head. Apart from the fact that she was pressing on an open wound it didn't really hurt at all. As a matter of fact, it was kind of cold. Which soon became very cold. And then turned immensely cold. Nabooru paused.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright, it doesn't sting. It just freezes. It's like you've left a massive block of ice on the back of my head for a week. It's gotten to the stage where it feels like it's burning."

"Hmm… that's unusual."

Matthew spun around, "I beg your pardon? You mean it's _not_ meant to do that?"

Nabooru smiled, "Of course it is. Although you might have to get your head amputated."

He actually felt a physical sensation of relief, "OK, I'll hand it to you: you had me going that time."

Nabooru laughed quietly to herself.

"Now turn around, I'm nearly done."

She resumed rubbing the stuff into Matthew's scalp, although he could hardly feel it now. He just remained sitting with his head tilted slightly forwards, staring at the ground a couple of inches in front of him. It wasn't a particularly interesting patch of ground, especially when Matthew could see a bit that contained a rock out of the right corner of his eye, but it was his. As he watched a couple of ants make their way across his turf Matthew began to think -specifically about the day before.

"Nabooru?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she actually sounded as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know, yesterday," he paused, waiting for a response, "the race? You got kicked in the stomach?"

"Why are you sorry? You won."

"Yeah, but…" this wasn't really going the way Matthew thought it would, "You got hurt, really badly. I thought you'd be pretty damn angry about that…"

"Would you want me to?"

"No, but-"

Nabooru cut him off, "Matthew, when I was young, about twelve, my sister nearly cut me in two with a scimitar. I wasn't really happy with her at the time, but since that day there's been no blood lost."

"Apart from-"

"Yes, apart from all the actual blood," Matthew could sense her eyes rolling, "But even so, what happened yesterday pales into insignificance next to that. Besides, there were no rules and you came up with a plan that took advantage of that fact. I was impressed."

"Really? You looked pretty angry to me."

Nabooru laughed, "After I was angry I was impressed."

"Fair enough."

"Do you want to see the scar?"

Matthew frowned, "It left you with a scar?"

"No, not from yesterday. From my sister."

He gave his patch of ground a suspicious look, "Where is it?"

"On my stomach, where did you think it was?"

"On your stomach, but you can never tell with these sorts of thing." He rolled his shoulders, "Can I sit up yet?"

"Yes, certainly. I've been done for quite a while. I was wandering why you stayed sitting like that."

Matthew stretched, his back was stiff from bending over, "It's so cold. I couldn't tell when you were touching me and when you weren't." He turned to face Nabooru, "So let's see this scar of yours."

Nabooru lifted up her top so Matthew could see. Going from the bottom right of her waist was a single scar that ran up to just underneath her left breast.

"Wow. That must have been a doozy. You did it sparring with your sister?"

"Yes."

"Hmph."

That's all there was to say really.

"Come," Nabooru grunted as she helped Matthew up, "Let's have some breakfast, I'm looking forward to those bacon and eggs. Apparently."

"Yes…" Matthew did feel kind of bad about that, "I'm sure we can get you something else."

Nabooru smiled, "No, it's alright. I like bacon and eggs."

"What?"

She shrugged.

"I lied."

Nabooru turned and began to make her way back to the guest house.

"So, how exactly are you planing to buy a horse with two-hundred-and-fifty-eight rupees?" there was a faint glimmer in her eyes.

"What?" Matthew was quite taken aback, "You know it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't just help yourself to a look at my finances."

"I didn't look through your finances," Nabooru seemed quite insulted, "I didn't need to."

Matthew gave her an inquiring look, she simply responded with a shrug.

"It's a Gerudo thing. So how are you planning to buy a horse?"

"I figured I'd work here a while, places like this are always in need of an extra hand. Besides, I thought it would give me an opportunity to learn to ride," he opened the door for Nabooru.

"Thank you. Well how about this: you won the race yesterday, and you deserve a prize. I'll purchase a horse for you; I'll even make sure it's a good one. Although I doubt Malon would try and swindle you."

Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing. The way Nabooru had taken the day before had been strange, but this was downright out of character.

"I couldn't possibly accept that. It's so much-"

"Well how about I add another condition?" she said, putting away the box of goop, "What if you also have to accompany me and finish that story?"

"Oh yeah, that really adds value-"

"Don't laugh," Nabooru looked him straight in the eye, "Story telling is a highly prized talent where I come from, and you are quite gifted. You tell stories like no-one else I've heard before."

Matthew thought about this. It was a very sweet deal; the cynic in him said it was almost too sweet.

"Of course, if you're not staying for a horse and are actually after some other type of animal…"

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about," he laughed, "Besides, you think I could live with a woman who didn't understand sarcasm?"

"So it's all settled then?"

Matthew sighed, "Why not?"

Nabooru smiled, "Excellent, now let's have some breakfast."

* * *

Nabooru and Matthew were waiting by the roadside when the first hunting group walked over a hill and into their line of sight. Like all hunting groups there were eight of them, none of whom travelled by horseback. It had always been a curiosity to Matthew that whilst the Gerudo were famed for their horses, none of the hunting groups travelled by horseback. He could only assume that it was because the mounts got eaten on a regular basis. Matthew acknowledged that it wasn't a brilliant theory, but it was all he could come up with.

They moved surprisingly fast for people on foot, but even so it would be while before they drew close. Matthew glanced across at Nabooru. She was staring at them intently, obviously with the intent to wait for them. They steadily ate up the ground between them and Matthew and Nabooru, but when they were halfway there something very strange happened: Nabooru's composure cracked. It wasn't even for the slightest fraction of a second, so much so that Matthew thought that he might have even been mistaken. But it had seemed as if Nabooru had seen someone she recognised and yet wasn't entirely pleased to see them. Not like they were enemies, merely it was someone Nabooru didn't really feel like seeing now.

"Friends of yours?"

Nabooru shot a look at Matthew, "What? Just because we're Gerudo we're supposed to know each other?"

Now it was obvious that Nabooru was riled.

"No, but just then it looked as if you recognised one of them."

She accused him with her eyes. Matthew simply returned the look with an innocent stare. He could actually look innocent if he wanted to. It's just that he normally didn't.

"Yes, I believe I recognised the leader of the group."

"And you don't like them?" It was like pulling teeth.

"No, I just don't particularly want to see them right now."

Matthew shrugged, "Fair enough."

No more conversation was made until the group arrived. When they did Nabooru walked out onto the road as they drew near. They stopped immediately. It wasn't military precision, for that would have involved orders being barked and a hurried sort of clutter as the various soldiers got the idea one at a time. No one said anything here, the hunting group simply stopped. It was as if the eight members had suddenly decided to halt, all at the same time.

One of the group stepped forwards. She had two scimitars attached to her waist and 'leader' written all over her. She looked to be in her mid forties but Matthew wouldn't have said that hindered her in anyway. It probably made it easier as most people would underestimate her. She was actually taller than Nabooru, and although nowhere near as beautiful she had a certain charm that came from being cheeky. The lower half of her face was hidden by veil, but Matthew could easily spot the laughter in her eyes. It was a personality that could never be hidden. Matthew couldn't help but wonder what would pass as 'cheeky' amongst the Gerudo.

They began to converse in Gerudo. Matthew couldn't understand a word being said, but what ever it was Nabooru appeared to very unimpressed. A lot of it seemed to involve him, although Matthew couldn't really imagine what could make Nabooru crack like this. She looked quite angry, fuming on the inside. And yet in the leader's eyes the smile only spread. Then Matthew noticed the blush rising on Nabooru's cheeks. The whole world shifted by about six degrees as Matthew worked out what was going on.

He glanced at the other Gerudo to confirm his theory. There was one other with twin scimitars, two with bows and four with spears. Sure enough, each was either looking embarrassed or extremely amused. There were a lot of glances in Matthew's direction. By this time Nabooru had lost all semblance of composure and was yelling at the other woman, who simply responded by laughing. Matthew understood this completely. No one liked being embarrassed in front of their friends, especially by their own mother.Figuring they'd be a while, Matthew pulled out his guitar and sat on the edge of the road. Nabooru had cooled down somewhat and was obviously discussing whatever she had intended in the first place. Although she wasn't having an outbreak like before, Nabooru obviously wasn't impressed with the news. Matthew could only wish to know what it was. Instead he merely sat and played a few songs. He was halfway through an old folk piece when the two broke off. Matthew didn't speak the Gerudo language, but he thought he could recognise a grudging 'love you too' hidden in there.

As Nabooru turned to leave, the leader of the hunting group gave Matthew a surreptitious wink. Matthew responded with the universal sign for "I'm in." This basically involved pointing to himself and then Nabooru and mouthing the words whilst nodding. He'd never really considered it a subtle gesture. The leader merely laughed. All together the Gerudo began to walk again. They did it in the exact same way they'd stopped, each independently deciding to start walking at the same time.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing," he tried to hide his amusement, but failed miserably, "Sorry, I have to ask. Was that your mother?"

Nabooru froze.

_Right on the money!_

She remained frozen for quite a long time.

"No," she paused, still deciding whether to go on with it, "my mother was very busy and had very little time for me."

"Really?" the amusement quickly left Matthew's voice. It wasn't often Nabooru spoke of her life.

"Geisa cared for me for most of my younger years," Nabooru's voice was lost in memories, "I suppose you could sort of call her my mother. She always teased and tormented me, but she was there when my sister cut me. And other times."

"So, what was it your mother did?"

"She was very important."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

Nabooru shook her head, "Not today."

This caught Matthew off guard. He'd expected to be _completely_ rebuffed. Not just rebuffed. 'Not today' meant that it could be tomorrow or the day after or at least at some point in their travels. Matthew knew when to keep his trap shut and this was one of those times.

Instead, he simply mounted up. It was a bit of effort as the horse Nabooru had chosen for him had a little bit of "personality". It was a grey colt. Matthew had been happy to have a grey horse; it was what he'd been hoping for. But he wasn't sure about getting one so young. It didn't really seem like a smart move to give an inexperienced rider like Matthew such a frisky horse. But Nabooru had insisted, she'd said that since he was planning on keeping the horse it would be good for them to grow up together, it was what the Gerudo did. It hadn't really comforted Matthew and Malon hadn't really thought it was such a good idea either. Even so, it was the horse Matthew had ended up with.

He'd named it Bucephalus. Nabooru had said trying to change the horse's name wasn't a good idea as it had already been trained to respond to another, but under no circumstance was Matthew leaving the poor thing with its previous name. Malon had called it Twilight.

At the time Matthew had only sighed, but on the inside he'd screamed.

* * *

"Let me guess, it was originally called Midnight, right?"

Malon simply nodded in response.

Nabooru frowned, "I don't understand."

Matthew sighed again, "You only get brown horses along the Gerudo Valley, don't you?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well, it's not a commonly know fact, but most greys aren't born grey. They're often born another colour and turn grey."

"And?"

"And I'm assuming that Twilight here was born black," he looked at Malon,

"Right?"

She simply nodded as a response.

"I still don't see what your point is," the frown hadn't left Nabooru's face.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but there's something about teenage girls that leaves them incapable of naming a black horse anything but Midnight."

Malon blushed.

"It's a serious problem. And Twilight is-"

"Not quite night, not quite day."

"Exactly."

Nabooru shook her head, "So what will you call it?"

"Bucephalus."

Both Nabooru and Malon frowned at this.

"That's an unusual name… Where's it from?" asked Malon with trepidation.

"It's the name of the horse that belonged to a great general many thousands of years ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, there was a whole story about him being the only one who could tame it and the horse being afraid of its own shadow, but it's been far to long to know if there's any truth in it."

And so Bucephalus had come into Matthew's possession. He had to admit, it was a fine horse. It certainly seemed to be up there with the group of mounts Nabooru had brought with her. When she'd seen it she'd actually looked surprised. And after she'd taken it out for a gallop Nabooru had even muttered something about it almost being on par with a Gerudo horse… In time… If it was trained right…

Judging by how quietly she'd said this Matthew guessed that it was already up there now. Which concerned Matthew a little. Having a great horse was well and good, but all he'd really wanted was to be able to go straight from A to B without having to wait for a farmer to be passing the right way with his cart. He hadn't really been planning to go on the run, although he supposed it was now possible. Nabooru had even been giving him lessons on how to ride. Every so often she'd work them up to a gallop and then tell him how to sit properly and move his weight and generally ride better. From the vague praise she'd given him, Matthew gathered he was doing rather well… For someone who wasn't a Gerudo… Who hadn't had any training…

* * *

It was in between two of these lessons that they passed their first semaphore tower. Matthew whistled.

"So these are the new towers that everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes, they've been running in the Republic for ten years now," Nabooru gave the tower a suspicious look, "although some are beginning to feel they aren't worth the cost of running them."

Matthew just nodded. The base of the tower was made from stone. It stretched up to just above tree level, or where tree level would have been if they weren't in Hyrule field. From there the wooden scaffolding extended. It stood up easily the height of the base again. The scaffolding housed six squares that were clearly meant to rotate on their bearings. Amongst them were five men obviously putting on the finishing touches. Every so often they would flip one of the squares, Matthew assumed this was to check the bearings. One side of each square was white and the other black. By flipping these squares into special arrangements the semaphore could send messages much faster than any horse could travel.

"How much do you think they'd pay me if I could design a better version for them?"

Nabooru gave Matthew a curious look, "You could actually do that?"

He shrugged, "Easy, at the moment messages can only travel one way, up or down. I'd imagine that could create a lot of confusion if there were messages being sent both ways."

"There's a simple solution, send a combination before the messages that prepares all the towers, makes sure the line is clear. After that each end takes a turn to send a message."

"I take it that's what they do at the moment," Matthew wasn't sure what to make of Nabooru's knowledge of the semaphore.

"Yes, that's the present system."

"OK, it's not too bad, but you're still sending two extra messages that you don't have to. That, and this is a very labour intensive operation," Matthew continued to describe his version of the semaphore to Nabooru. He was describing how the semaphore could make money when the second group of Gerudo appeared.

"Hmm…" he looked across at Nabooru, "What's going on? Why are all the Gerudo suddenly leaving?"

"They're not, both groups have finished their contracts, that's all."

Matthew didn't buy this at all.

"Alright, but then why did Malon say that several groups of Gerudo had passed through Lon Lon Ranch?" he gave Nabooru an interrogating glance, "This sounds like more of an exodus to me."

Nabooru shook her head, "No, it's just that a lot of contracts have dried up in the region recently. You remember that man, Link?"

"Yes, of course," Matthew couldn't imagine what this had to do with him.

"Well he's been doing a lot of the hunters' work, for free."

"Oh, what a shame," Matthew couldn't really believe the young man was accounting for at least five groups of Gerudo. Skill aside, he simply couldn't do it geographically.

"Don't laugh, all the contracts in Hyrule are drying up."

"But what about Zora's domain? Or Death Mountain? They hire Gerudo as well."

"Yes, he's been there as well."

There was no way Matthew was going to believe that, the area the countries covered was phenomenal. Hyrule was by far the biggest, but Zora's domain was quite large and the Gorons had long since left Death Mountain and claimed the lands around it. But this was obviously what Nabooru wanted Matthew to believe, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Even so, he could tell that serious politics were at work here. He began to consider where to run, should the whole situation blow up.


End file.
